A.I.M.
Advanced Idea Mechanics, simply known as A.I.M., was a scientific research and development agency owned by Aldrich Killian. History ''Iron Man: The Videogame Former clients of Stark Industries who built an army based on stolen Stark technology, with some of it being sold clandestinely by Obadiah Stane. When Tony Stark started searching for stolen Stark technology using the Iron Man armor, he faced A.I.M. and their nuclear depots in Russia, facing their own version of Iron Man, the Titanium Man and the twisted Controller. After Iron Man thwarted every attempt of A.I.M. to get Nuclear energy, they decided to launch a massive attack on Stark Industries, kidnapping Tony Stark's secretary Pepper Potts. After Ms. Potts was saved, A.I.M. decided to deploy a Proton Cannon in charge of the Melter with the intention to attack civilian targets, but they were stopped again by Iron Man. Iron Man 3 Aldrich Killian founded A.I.M. in the late 90s, and in a 1999 convention in Switzerland he attempted to get both Tony Stark and Maya Hansen, a biochemist working on a revolutionary process to rewrite genetic codes, to join the group. He was told to meet Tony on the roof, but Tony instead spent the night with Maya. At some point since the convention Hansen joined A.I.M. and brought her research with her, leading a 40-strong team of A.I.M scientists to the development of the Extremis. Over the next decade A.I.M grew from a fledgling think tank into a notable player in technological development. Killian also associated with the Ten Rings group to conceal the accidental explosions caused by the Extremis project. Among the people enhanced by the Extremis virus were Aldrich Killian himself, and a number of soldiers and others with skills useful to Killian's schemes. Some of them were so indebted to Killian and A.I.M. that they participated in his plot, giving him a security force with which to protect his interests. The promise of regrown limbs was also extended to Vice President Rodriguez, whose daughter was missing a lower leg. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" ''To be added Known Employees *Aldrich Killian (founder and CEO; killed by Pepper Potts) *Maya Hansen (scientist; killed by Aldrich Killian) *Ellen Brandt (operative; killed by Tony Stark) *Eric Savin (operative; killed by Tony Stark) *Jack Taggart (operative; deceased) *Chad Davis (operative; deceased) *Trevor Slattery (actor; incarcerated) Trivia *A.I.M. appears in in ''Iron Man'' the video game and ''Iron Man 2'' the video game. They work with Obadiah Stane to try and develop an army of Iron Men based on Tony Stark's original suit. Their attempts to develop an effective power source fail, and they are able to create the Titanium Man armor, but this version requires regular recharging during a fight, allowing Iron Man to defeat it, later destroying A.I.M.'s attempt to acquire satellite power sources to boost their strength. *In the comics, MODOK was the leader of A.I.M. *In the comics, A.I.M is an offshoot of Hydra, and spawned it's own offshoot, the mysterious R.A.I.D. Gallery tumblrm54fk53kdk1qmzbxf.jpg|A.I.M. base from Iron Man 3 set. iron-man-3-a-i-m-set-photo.jpg iron-man-3-set-image-a-i-m.jpg Category:Iron Man culture Category:Locations Category:Businesses